Grievous
General Grievous, originally known as Qymaen jai Sheelal, serves as the Supreme Commander of the Army of the Confederacy throughout The Clone Wars. Allied with the Separatists, Grievous is known as a fearsome warrior, that has killed a countless number of people throughout the galaxy. Originally a freedom fighter on his homeworld the man who would come to be know as General Grievous quickly became a feared force on the battlefield. As a commander Grievous lead his people to victory over those who had invaded their home. Grievous' tactical prowess attracted attention from the Sith Lords Palpatine and Dooku, with the help of the Intergalactic Banking Clan they arranged for Grievous' shuttle to be shot down so that Sidious could use him as guinea pig in his twisted experiments. The result was the cyborg body that contained his brain and vital organs with versatile mechanized extremities. Grievous was trained in lightsaber combat by Count Dooku. With his training, Grievous became extremely proficient in wielding a lightsaber, even incorporating his own unique tactics in battle. With the ability to hold four lightsabers at once, and the ability to move in ways that no one else could, Grievous' combat style became deadly. The General's skill with a saber, or sabers, allowed him to kill large numbers of Jedi, earning him the title of Jedi Hunter. With every Jedi Grievous killed, another lightsaber was added to his collection, which he kept as trophies. The Clone Wars The Battle of Hypori General Grievous first revealed himself to the Republic in the Battle of Hypori. During the battle, even the Jedi that were stationed there were overwhelmed by the tactics of the new unknown General controlling the droid forces and were pinned down in a Republic cruiser crash site. When the Jedi were completely surrounded by a droid army, Grievous, who still had not been seen, offered the Jedi two options, surrender and die or face him. When the Jedi did not reveal themselves Grievous proceeded to battle them. In the end, three of the seven Jedi were rescued by a team of ARC Troopers, the rest were killed by Grievous leaving a major impression on the Republic. Malevolence Some time after his battle on Hypori, Grievous was given command of the Malevolence, a CIS Battleship superweapon, equipped with ion cannons that could disable an entire fleet. In his first act of controlling the battleship, Grievous tested the ships capabilities, taking down an entire task force led by Plo Koon. As the ship was supposed to remain a secret, Grievous was ordered to ensure all Republic forces who witnesses the weapon were destroyed. Unknowingly, Plo Koon and a few clones were rescued enabling the Republic to know about the ship. Grievous's next task was to destroy a Medical Center used by the Republic in the Ryndellia system. Upon his arrival however, Anakin Skywalker along with a team of Long Range Y-Bombers attacked the ship by surprise, destroying the ion cannons and heavily crippling the ship. The massive damage to the battleship forced him to retreat before it was destroyed. With the Republic Army looking to destroy the Malevolence once and for all, Grievous was looking for a way to stall the Republic Cruisers following him quickly repair his flagship. As a result, Padmé Amidala was taken hostage forcing the cruisers not to take any action. Shortly after, Anakin, and Obi-Wan Kenobi boarded the ship in an attempt to rescue her and destroy the ship. With Anakin going after Padmé, Obi-Wan battled against Grievous himself. After the ship was set crash into the nearest planet by Anakin however, Grievous made a hasty retreat and the Malevolence was destroyed. Rishi Moon Grievous planned to attack the Rishi outpost so he could gain an advantage on the war by destroying the Kamino facility. Category:Generals Category:Separatists Category:Characters Category:Droids Category:Main Characters